


The Alliance

by scrapskape



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Breast Fucking, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Keith has alien genitals, Knotting, M/M, Married Sex, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Spanking, Throat Fucking, Top Keith (Voltron), Uniforms, chest fucking, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapskape/pseuds/scrapskape
Summary: Shiro, the Captain of the Atlas has been called to an important meeting with the leader of the Blades of Mamora. He knows how critical their alliance is, and will make it a point to make sure their bonds as leaders are as strong as ever.





	The Alliance

Diplomatic meetings were essential along any leaders and their allies. As such there was no stronger alliance known to others as the captain of the Atlas and the leader of the Mamora. It was of great importance that they were never disturbed what went on at such personal meetings. What were they about? Who's to say. Whatever did go on must have been of the up most of important considering just how close the two seemed to be. 

Shiro made his way down the glowing violet halls of the main Mamora base. It wasn't often he was called here as most of the time he was calling Keith to visit the Atlas. Not out of convenience or anything, just a simple preference. He quickly checked his orange data pad to confirm the room number, his face scanned before the doors opened. As he walked in he could see Keith leaning against the wall, the doors sliding shut and the sound of a clicking lock being heard. The armor was set aside neatly on the ground, leaving him in nothing more than a black bodysuit.

“Thank you for coming on such short notice.” Keith pushed himself off the wall, making his way to the center table.

“Of course. Anything for an ally, and friend.” Shiro added, setting his data pad down. He gave a short smile, one that Keith did not return. Immediately the captain sensed this was not be a casual chat.

“Right.” Keith studied Shiro. “And yet you've been neglectful in assuring our ‘personal’ alliance is well kept.” 

Ah, that. Shiro understood it all too well, about how cautious Keith was with others and thrusting them. Such caution always had the half-galra on edge. Of course there were ways to insure that Shiro was trustworthy. It all had to deal with a little something call vulnerability. 

“I'm sorry you feel that way Keith. If that's why you've called me here, I'd be more than happy to help.” Shiro nodded and took a step closer. He trusted Keith, trusted their alliance. This is why he would go so far, farther than anyone else.

Keith grunted and beckoned the captain closer. Like an obedient dog he stepped up, swallowing when a pair of purple daggers were set on his uniform.

“Unbutton it, but don't take it off. You can get rid of your pants too.” His voice was low as he watched, Shiro nodded slowly and unbutton his shirt. It barely fit in contrast with his large muscular chest, pecs sticking out against the fabric as it slouched slightly on his shoulders. Heat rose to his cheeks as he quickly disposed of his shoes and socks, moving to his pants and sliding them down so he could kick them aside. Now he stood exposed, black briefs with an already impressive bulge the only thing left remaining down below.

Shiro shuffled with slight discomfort as Keith continued to stare. It wasn't that he hated it. There was just that sense of pressure, of what Keith would finally ask for. The smaller man moved around him, now wearing a content smirk.

“Easy now Captain. No need to get all worked up.” His hands grazed over his thick set of thighs. “Damn… You really are big everywhere, aren't you?” Keith said with a small laugh, pulling away to unzip his body suit. Shiro took a deep breath as he heard the sound of the zipper behind him. Hands wanders back to his thighs, sliding up and down as fingers kneaded into the soft skin.

“I'm going to use every part of your body I can. It belongs to this alliance, to me. Understand?” Even though he couldn't see Keith's face, he knew the commanding expression he wore.

“Yes sir.” Shiro shuddered. Something about not being the one in charge, standing before someone previously equal like this, made him more excited than anything else. “Just let me know how I can accommodate you.”

“So formal!” Keith laughed, nudging his legs apart. “But I guess that's why everyone believes you're such the strong, well mannered leader you are. It's a shame they'll never see just how vocally different you really are.” A sharp slap was delivered to his inner thigh, causing him to gasp in surprise. He heard the soft sound of Keith chuckling, also noticing a wet smacking noise. Slowly he turned his head back in time to see Keith stroking his own cock with a content smirk. Despite the rest of his body, Keith's member kept it's more galra heritage look. A striking purple color with a tip that a soft pink. Ridges to grip at his inner walls and a fat knot for breeding. His eyes caught his it protruded from a slit at his crotch, lubricating a thick slick.

“Eyes forward Captain.” The way he said captain was almost mockingly. Shiro nodded and looked forward as Keith's chest pressed against his back, hands locking securely around his thighs. He could feel his cock sliding between until with a sudden push his thighs locked together against it. A groan escaped Keith's lips as Shiro stumbled momentarily. 

Quickly he reached to balance himself on the table until he heard a deep growl. Instead he leaned back, moving his hands to his chest.

“Keep still. I'm going to enjoy using your thighs like this.” Nails dug into the plump skin as Keith's hips began to roll, cock sliding in between his thighs. The thrusts were smooth with the roll of his hips, pushing Shiro's thighs together and loosening them with his thrusts.

Shiro's face was red as he looked down, watching as the head of Keith's member push out before sliding back it. There was no pleasure to be gained from this, yet his cock was straining in his briefs harder than it ever had been before. He kept his hands busy as he played with his chest, massaging over it and rubbing his nipples with his thumbs.

“Mm… Ke-” Shiro gasped and startled as a moan came out, Keith slapping his thigh again as his thrusts picked up speed.

“You're not using my name”. He ordered. “But get those tits of yours nice and ready for me.” Keith snickered as he fucked his thighs. Shiro nodded, biting his lips as he tweaked his nipples.

Already his thighs had grown wet from the slick covering Keith's member, making each movement smoother. Keith buried his face into Shiro's shoulder, panting and grunting as his thrusts became sloppy. Shiro moaned in desperation as his nipples swelled from the constant toying. There was one last final squeeze on his thighs before Keith pulled away, Shiro falling forward and gripping the table. 

“Shit…” Keith stroked his cock. “What would your crewmates think of you looking like this?” Shiro buried his face into the table, gritting his teeth as fluid dripped down his thighs.

“Please… I need…” His voice as Keith grabbed his briefs, pushing them down. Shiro sighed in relief as his cock sprung up, balls hanging heavily as he kicked aside the unneeded fabric.

“I know. You need a cock buried deep in your ass.” Keith grabbed a handful of his cheeks, jiggling it playfully before releasing it to smack it. “But alliances aren't only about what you need, right? You've got to make sure you allies receive what they're promised.” Shiro looked over his shoulder, cheeks stained with color as he watched Keith spread his ass. Embarrassment washed over him as his hole twitched. Early today he had played with himself before the meeting, knowing damn well this scenario could have happen. He was so thankful it had.

“Look how beautiful that hole of yours is, knowing its job.” Keith sighed. “Still, I need to use more of you if you want to prove yourself.” His hands pulled away, leaving Shiro quivering as he waited in anticipation for his next order. “On your back on the table. I've been dying to fuck that chest of yours ever since you unbuttoned yourself.” Shakily Shiro climbed onto the table and laid back. His hands ran over his chest as he looked to his shirt still on him. 

With ease Keith climbed onto the table, mounting his chest. Slick dripped down to his chest and Shiro couldn't help but stare. Never had he found the need to describe a cock as beautiful, but the other man's alien member was such a sight he couldn't held it. 

Keith noticed his staring and sneered with pure confidence. He pushed himself up until the member slapped down in between his pecs, a hand feeling over Shiro's cheek. Such a gentle touch that that had him closing his eyes momentarily, opening them up slowly and staring up. Both of his hands pushed his chest together.

“Use my chest sir. Fuck any part of my body you want.” The hand on his cheek roamed to his soft white locks, Keith edging forward and nodding.

His cock slid between the thick mounds, Shiro pushing them together. The tip pushed close to his lips, the length close enough to reach him. However every part of him was to he used. Slowly Shiro stuck his tongue out as his eyes looked up at Keith. 

“The captain is a slut for cock I see.” Keith thrusted harder, pushing farther so that it would run over the top of his tongue. “Get a taste. That's it.” His grip tightened on his hair as his hips pushed forward quickly. Shiro moaned as the musky taste hit his tongue. All modesty vanished as he pushed harder on his chest, lapping up the fluid that dripped from the alien member. Once his lips were able to wrap around the head, he sucked greedily. Keith shortened his thrusts so that the head stayed locked in against his lips, gently tugging.

Shiro moaned as his eyes fluttered, lapping at the slit and sucking as his lips. His chest was sore from the tight pressure, nipples swollen. Keith groaned and rolled his head back as the friction drove him closer and closer to an orgasm.

“You're really proving your worth now.” Keith forced Shiro's head back, the tip slipping out of his mouth with a loud pop as he gasped. Suddenly the smaller man’s hips raised, leaving the captain gripping his chest and staring up in surprise when his cock suddenly slammed down and into his throat. His eyes widened as he gagged from the initial impact, moaning in delight from the pleasurable burn. 

From there Keith began to thoroughly fuck his throat, slamming down hard and thrusting in. Shiro gurgled and choke. Tears stained the corner of his eyes as he looked up. The feeling of being use had his hips bucking up in want as he craved to be touched. Even once he was adjusted to the length being in his mouth, he couldn't hold back the noises as Keith moaned.

“S-Shiro, I'm gonna come…” Tugging on his hair, he yanked the throbbing cock out of his mouth, leaving Shiro to gasp for air. He resumed to pressing down and fucking his chest, Shiro tightening his grip up again as he watched the dripping tip in front of him. His tongue stuck out again as a thick stream spurted out towards him, white staining his tongue and face as the rest dribbled down onto his chest where it touched his shirt.

Both were a panting mess as Shiro went limp, head falling back as his hands loosened their grip. He swallowed the seed on his tongue and rolled over onto his stomach at Keith got off. He raised his hips and quickly presented himself, spreading his ass and looking back. At this point he didn't care about his dignity. All he needed was that purple rod deep inside, fucking him like the true slut he was.

Keith tapped his cock against Shiro's hole, sliding it over and hissing softly when the tip caught his entrance. His hands traced over his cheeks to where Shiro's hands were, pressing down and spitting on his pucker.

“I think it's about time we finish this meeting.” Keith smirked as he pushed inside, Shiro whining as his ass stretched around. Each ridge rubbed at his inner walls, the knot reached him but not yet pushing in. Quickly he clenched down, licking his lips at the sound that came from Keith.

“Mm… Need to get fucked…” His voice was raspy from the pounding to the throat. “Please sir...” Shiro nearly screamed when Keith tugged out and slammed back in, pushing in hard l. Both hands went down to grip at the table, pushing back onto the length as Keith mounted him. He felt like a dirty animal, clawing at the table and crying out as he was pounded into the table. Keith made sure to grab Shiro's hair, tugging his head back so no sound would be muffled by the table.

Shiro's cock was painfully had as it rubbed against the table. The friction had him leaking as his eyes rolled back with the feeling of his hole abused. Almost each ridge was rubbing against some sort of sweet point that had him nearly drooling. Keith clawed at his scalp as he deeply grunted, muttering soft words of encouragement as Shiro pushed back. Each thrust created a loud slap of skin, nearly muffled as the table creaked and jostled forward. Anyone outside walking past could definitely hear them. They'd know that these meetings weren't talks, but just an excuse for Shiro to get nailed for the sake of keeping a member of the alliance satisfied. He wondered if one day Keith would bring in other members, just to insure of the healthy relationship they had. The thought had his voice getting louder

“Fuck!” Shiro arched his back at the knot nudged in, the rough thrusts accidently slamming it in. A burn filled him as Keith was left to only roll his hips as they were locked together.

“Come on Captain! Come on my cock! Prove to me that you want me and cherish this alliance!” Keith shouted in his ear, moaning with Shiro as he clenched harder on his cock as he came. Shiro’s chest heaved as cum coated his chest again and the table beneath him, feeling Keith ejaculate once more. He knew that as soon as the knot had gone down that cum would leak heavily from him, that he'd have to put his uniform on and walk out reaking of sex. All the galra would be able to smell it, and maybe even feel a rush of pride over the strength their leader had over one of the protectors of Earth. That though left Shiro smiling in his exhausted state, satisfied at his job well done.

-

Keith laid across Shiro's back, knot still locked in as he groaned.

“Feeling better?” Shiro chuckled as he regained his breath.

“Mmhm… Wanted this all day…” Keith muttered, hands draping over Shiro's side as he sprawled himself out. “Just wanted to see my husband.” Shiro reached back and rubbed Keith's head, smiling softly as his head pressed into the touch. It was always so cute how he could calm down after their act. The role of being such a dominating leader almost made Shiro laugh knowing just how cuddly he could get.

“And you got him, but next time I'm not leaving on my shirt.” Shiro sighed as Keith laughed breathlessly against it. 

“Aigh aigh captain.” The two went silent, eyes closing as they rested against each other. They'd have to get up and clean, walk out and pretend like nothing happened, but at the end of the day they were content like this for now. Just the Captain of the Atlas and Leader of the Mamora, allies, but more importantly lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writings, think about checking me out on Twitter for more content (threads, singular posts, and future polls for my writings).
> 
>  
> 
> Twitter
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and Comments always appreciated! 100+ kudos earns a sequel/extra chapter.


End file.
